Appartenance
by LightofMoon
Summary: OneShot..HarryDraco....LEMON


_Titre :_ Appartenance

_Auteur_ : LightofMoon

_Genre : _Romance/Drama ( et oui comme toujours..)

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi pour la plupart...

_Couple_ : Harry Potter / Drago Malefoy

_Avertissement :_ Attention LEMON…..donc ceux qui n'aiment pas les relations entre hommes…il est temps de partir

Merci a SamaelTwigg et à Sinelune pour leurs précieux conseils.

_**Appartenance….**_

Toc Toc ToC

Les faibles coups résonnèrent timidement contre la puissante porte de bois.

Le murmure d'un sort, un léger clic puis elle s'entrouvrit enfin, laissant apparaître la fine silhouette de la personne occupant la chambre.

Les émeraudes vertes s'écarquillèrent sous le coup de la surprise.

« Je...je ne savais pas où aller …. »

Harry ne répondit rien. L'apparition nocturne le laissait sans voix. Il n'aurait jamais pensé voir Draco Malefoy comme ça un jour. Il semblait perdu, oui, il était bouleversé. Ses yeux gris étaient gonflés, rougis et des éclaboussures de sang tachaient sa peau encore plus pâle que d'habitude.

L'espace d'un instant le Gryffondor crut à une mauvaise blague et fut tenté de claquer la porte au nez de l'importun, mais la souffrance intense qui transparaissait dans le regard de sa Némésis l'en dissuada, et au lieu de le renvoyer dans ses cachots à coup de sorts, il s'écarta pour lui le laisser entrer.

Draco sembla soulagé lorsqu'il vit la porte s'ouvrir assez grand pour le laisser pénétrer dans les quartiers privés du Survivant. Il avait pensé à l'éventualité d'un rejet, il en était même presque persuadé et pourtant ses pas l'avaient conduit ici. Une voix froide le sortit de sa réflexion.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Le Gryffondor aurait pu s'énerver face à cette non réponse. Il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de patience, encore moins quand il s'agissait de Malefoy. Mais il savait que c'était sincère. En face de lui le Serpentard était comme prostré, en état de choc.

« Malefoy ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas. Il faisait face au miroir de plein pied d'Harry, et regardait sa silhouette couverte de sang avec une expression d'horreur que le brun ne lui connaissait pas.

« Draco… »

Il sursauta quand il entendit son prénom dans la bouche de son ennemi de si longue date.

« Je ne veux pas être seul. »

C'était comme être plongé dans un autre monde. Sa voix était criante de sincérité et de désespoir, et cela toucha Harry droit au cœur.

« Tu peux rester ici cette nuit. »

Les prunelles grises se fixèrent aux siennes et il put y lire de la reconnaissance.

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé Draco ? »

Les yeux du blond se voilèrent, il replongea dans ses souvenirs et presque immédiatement les larmes commencèrent à couleur sur ses joues sales.

Ca faisait mal, de le voir comme ça. Il émanait une telle douleur de sa personne qu'Harry lui-même finit par avoir les larmes aux yeux. Aucun mot ne sortait de la bouche du Serpentard, mais peut être que c'était mieux ainsi. Quelle que soit la plaie, l'hémorragie devait cesser avant qu'on se risque à y toucher de nouveau.

« Ne dis rien, c'est pas grave. »

A ces mots, le blond sembla retrouver un peu son calme.

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche. La salle de bain est juste à gauche. »

« Viens avec moi. »

Un léger hoquet de stupeur échappa au Gryffondor et ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Viens avec moi, s'il te plaît… »

La voix n'avait rien d'impérative, elle était calme et lasse, presque implorante.

« Que je vienne dans la douche...avec toi... »

« Me laisse pas seul…je t'en supplie. »

Le blond semblait à la limite de s'écrouler ou de fondre en larmes. Il semblait lutter de toutes ses forces, comme pour retarder le moment ou il s'effondrerait. Il était fatigué, s'était indéniable. Harry aurait parié que peu importe ce qu'il avait vécu ce soir, c'était certainement la première fois qu'il faisait face à un tel traumatisme.

« D'accord. »

Sa réponse le surpris lui-même. Pourtant il prit la main de blond et il l'emmena dans la salle de bain attenante. Draco le suivit sans un mot.

Très vite ils se retrouvèrent face à face dans la salle de bain. Gêné par la situation, Harry s'empressa de montrer le nécessaire au blond.

« Tu as des serviettes à droites et il y'a des lotions dans la cabine de douches. Je pense réussir à te trouver des vêtements dans la chambre. »

Le blond fit tomber sa cape au sol, et Harry se retourna vivement de façon à ne voir que la porte. Il entendit le bruit caractéristique du froissement d'une chemise, puis le zip d'une fermeture éclair. Les frottements de tissus se succédèrent un court instant puis le silence revint dans la petite pièce d'eau.

« Je...je vais te laisser, je serais juste à coté ne t'inquiète pas. »

A peine avait-il prononcé cette phrase qu'il sentit le corps du blond derrière le sien, son souffle chaud effleurant son oreille gauche. Deux mains se faufilèrent pour déboutonner la chemise qu'il portait encore malgré l'heure tardive. Etrangement il ne put dire le moindre mot, aucun son ne semblait vouloir franchir ses lèvres. Il ne protesta donc pas quand sa chemise tomba à terre, ni quand les mains du Serpentard trouvèrent la fermeture de son jean et qu'elles la défirent. Il laissa ces mêmes mains enlever ses sous vêtements sans la moindre caresse ambiguë. Puis une main se glissa dans la sienne, et il se laissa entraîner dans l'immense cabine, sous les jets brûlants de la douche.

L'eau coulait pure sur son corps, mais elle s'entachait de rouge sur celui du blond. C'était fascinant de regarder les gouttes se tinter de sang au fur et à mesure de leur cheminement sur le corps de Draco. Ca lui faisait presque oublier l'effrayante réalité de sa situation. Il était nu, complètement nu et totalement vulnérable. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait ainsi face à un homme, il l'avait fait des dizaines, de fois. Dans les vestiaires de Quidditch après un match, dans la chaleur d'un lit avec ses anciens amants. Et pourtant jamais cela ne lui avait semblé si intime, comme si il retrouvait soudainement toute sa pudeur. L'être qu'il était censé détester le plus était juste en face de lui et le fixait d'un regard insondable, mélange de tristesse, de peur, de soulagement et de plein d'autres choses qu'Harry n'arrivait pas à saisir. Ne voulant pas prolonger ce moment déstabilisant, il attrapa une des lotions et en versa une dose dans sa main.

Il tremblait quand il osa enfin poser cette main sur les cheveux de Draco. Maladroitement il entreprit de laver les mèches lunaires, en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Le blond soupira et cela lui redonna courage. Il osa masser plus franchement, enlevant toutes les petites éclaboussures grenat, faisant abstraction du fait qu'il s'agissait probablement de sang humain. Draco avait fermé les yeux mais son corps sembla se décontracter un peu, preuve que ce que faisait Harry l'apaisait.

Lentement, le brun laissa ses mains descendre sur la nuque, puis sur les épaules du Serpentard. Ce dernier avait rouvert les yeux et le fixait intensément. Il ne disait rien, mais son corps semblait parsemé de légers frissons.

Harry continua de descendre et Draco ne le stoppa pas, pas avant qu'il arrive au bras, pas avant qu'Harry ne lui jette ce regard interrogateur qui refit monter les larmes en lui. Les yeux gris se teintèrent de crainte et de douleur, mais il n'y eu aucun reproche. Peut être que le propre dégoût de lui-même qui transparaissait sur le visage du Serpentard lui suffisait…Quoi qu'il en soit, Harry continua son mouvement, passant ses mains mousseuses sur l'infâme marque noire dont les contours rouges et enflés trahissaient son caractère récent. Il y'eu un frisson plus fort que les autres, et un soupir de soulagement auquel Harry se força de ne pas prêter attention. Il bougea pour se mettre derrière Draco et entreprit de masser son dos.

Draco pleurait. Il le sentait aux discrètes secousses de son corps. Cette situation était tellement perturbante, il ne voulait même pas avoir à l'analyser. Il se contenta donc de frotter doucement le dos pâle, caressant la peau douce d'un geste involontairement tendre, comme si au plus profond de lui il cherchait à rassurer cet être qu'il pensait encore connaître quelques heures auparavant. Le bruit des sanglots se faisait de plus en plus difficile à éviter mais il n'osait pas faire un geste vers le blond, il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour essayer de le réconforter. A vrai dire il ne savait même pas si c'était ce que le Serpentard voulait. Il devait se sentir aussi gêné que lui, même plus encore.

Un sanglot plus fort que les autres et il se sentit glisser ses bras autour de la taille du blond pour le coller contre lui. Draco se crispa, puis se laissa aller dans les bras du Gryffondor qui du lentement les faire s'asseoir sur le sol pour éviter une glissade. Draco se laissa entraîner, il se laissa installer entre les jambes du Gryffondor. Il ne protesta pas lorsque ce dernier resserra sa prise autour de sa taille et le colla un peu plus contre son torse.

Harry sentit Draco se recroqueviller, la tête cachée dans ses genoux repliés. Sans brusquerie, il encercla le blond de ses bras et l'incita à se reposer contre lui en le berçant tendrement. Petit à petit les sanglots cessèrent et il sentit le corps du blond se détendre et s'affaisser un peu plus contre lui. C'était étrange, incongrue mais ça lui semblait aussi étrangement naturel. Il berçait le blond avec une tendresse qu'il ne se connaissait pas, tout en lui murmurant les paroles réconfortantes qui lui venaient à l'esprit.

Rapidement Draco s'endormit. Harry n'en était pas sur mais il n'osait pas vérifier, de peur de le réveiller. Il murmura quelques sorts pour transformer la douche en gigantesque baignoire qu'il remplit d'eau bien chaude. Il cala d'avantage le Serpentard, l'empêchant de glisser en le maintenant fermement entre ses cuisses. Il garda une main autour de sa taille, et de l'autre il se mit à jouer machinalement avec les cheveux pâles, enroulant une mèche autour de ses doigts avant de la lâcher et de passer à une autre.

« Je vais ressembler à un mouton. »

Harry sursauta et relâcha le blond qui glissa dans la baignoire. Harry le rattrapa vitre et le tira fortement jusqu'à lui avant de rougir face à leur position. Ils étaient toujours nus, mais désormais Draco était presque allongé sur lui, lui faisant face, et il le tenait fermement par la taille, le maintenant involontairement serré contre son corps. Si il le lâchait il y'avait de forte chances qu'il glisse à nouveau contre le corps plein de savon du Survivant. Et Harry ne voulait pas imaginer que le blond se retrouve plus bas, nez à nez avec…..

Non, il ne pouvait pas le lâcher.

Les yeux de Draco étaient redevenus deux lacs gris insondables. Ils étaient gonflés d'avoir trop pleuré et même si pour le moment elle était occultée par d'autres émotions, la tristesse était toujours là, tapie quelque part, n'attendant qu'un petit rien pour se déverser en vague. Il les avait vissés dans le regard du brun, peut être pour éviter de jeter un œil sur leur situation, ou peut être pas. Quoi qu'il en soit il le fixait comme s'il cherchait à percer son âme, et Harry se retrouva vite noyée dans cet océan anthracite parsemé d'éclat d'argent…et il réalisa que Draco avait des yeux magnifiques. Peut être parce que c'était la première fois qu'il les voyait de près. Ou alors parce que pour une fois Draco ne le regardait pas avec un air glacial. Non il avait un air fatigué, atterré, douloureux mais sincère, naturel…Le genre d'air qu'Harry n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour sur le visage habituellement si rigide de sa Némésis.

Et puis il y'eu une étincelle dans le brouillard gris…Et Draco l'embrassa.

Juste un baiser rapide, léger, à peine appuyé. Une caresse sur les lèvres du survivant.

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux sous le choc. Draco se recula légèrement et lui lança un regard mi-interrogateur, mi-anxieux. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, un geste de refus ou d'encouragement.

Mais il n'y en eu aucun. En fait Harry resta immobile, comme pétrifié.

Alors Draco l'embrassa une deuxième fois. Cette fois-ci le baiser fut plus franc. Le Serpentard pris le temps de bien poser ses lèvres sur celle du Gryffondor, en prenant son temps. Peut être que ce serait le dernier baiser qu'il échangerait avec lui, alors autant en profiter. Il l'embrassa presque au ralenti, s'avançant lentement vers le brun, posant ses lèvres sur celles désirées, y exerçant une pression encore un peu timide, puis il s'écarta tout doucement, pour grappiller chaque seconde possible.

Harry soupira légèrement, mais rien de plus, et Draco décida qu'il lui avait largement laissé l'occasion de le repousser.

Il se hissa un peu plus sur le corps du brun et l'embrassa de nouveau. Cette fois-ci il attrapa la lèvre inférieure d'Harry entre les siennes, puis la relâcha avant de la reprendre à nouveau pour la suçoter légèrement. Il sentit l'un des bras de ce dernier remonter vers sa nuque et s'en emparer délicatement. Draco se crispa, Harry avait-il fait ça pour le pousser à arrêter ? Ses doutes s'envolèrent vite quand il sentit les doigts du Gryffondor dans ses cheveux. Rassuré, il s'abandonna dans son étreinte, enfouissant son visage dans le cou d'Harry, se blottissant contre lui.

Et il aspira fortement son odeur, il s'emplit de cette chaleur bienfaitrice, de cette affection qu'Harry lui offrait gratuitement, juste parce qu'il aimait donner. Et Draco reçu. Oui, il entoura ses bras autour du brun pour le serrer plus fort encore, pour en avoir plus...encore plus…Il avait besoin de plus….

Harry le sentait. La situation allait dégénérer, c'était évident. Pourquoi en était–il si sûr ? Parce qu'il savait ce que Draco était venu chercher plus ou moins consciemment ici. C'était la même chose que ce qu'il avait lui-même cherché auprès d'Olivier Dubois à la fin de sa quatrième année, auprès de Viktor l'été suivant la mort de Sirius, de Charly, de Théo……Il voulait juste de l'affection, remplacer la douleur par quelque chose de plus fort l'espace d'une nuit. Pas juste du sexe, mais un abandon total, un moment d'oubli en dehors de la réalité. Leurs corps n'en montraient aucun signe, mais pourtant l'envie avait remplacé la tendresse dans leurs esprits, et déjà il sentait le souffle chaud de Draco devenir plus intense contre sa peau. Harry se devait d'être honnête avec lui-même…Il était tout à fait capable d'apporter de la tendresse au blond, si c'est ce qu'il recherchait à travers lui.

Alors il céda.

Il aurait pu encore refuser, juste maintenant, quand le souffle chaud dans son cou avait laissé place aux lèvres douces. Quand le blond dans ses bras avait commencé à poser sa bouche contre sa clavicule, en suçant légèrement la peau. Mais il ne l'avait pas fait, et bien au contraire même, il avait répondu par de légers mouvements circulaires de sa main sur le dos du blond.

Maintenant il ne pouvait plus faire demi tour. De toute façon il n'en avait pas forcément envie. La sensation des dents de Draco mordillant sa carotide lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps, comme des centaines de petits chocs électriques. L'eau du bain était froide depuis longtemps, mais pourtant il sentait comme une vague de chaleur monter en lui. La notion de contact lui apparaissait comme jamais auparavant, la texture satinée de la bouche de Draco, la pression de son corps sur le sien, la proximité de leurs hanches, de leurs jambes, cette odeur enivrante de la lotion avec laquelle il l' avait lavé...

La langue du Serpentard se mit à retracer les contours de son oreille, et Harry soupira. Puis son lobe fut happé dans la bouche brûlante et cette fois ci il du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Le désir commençait à s'insinuer en lui par vagues de plus en plus violentes, mais il prit sur lui, ils avaient tout leur temps, il voulait que ça dure. Ce n'était pas le moment de se précipiter, ou de montrer des signes d'impatience.

Si l'absence de raideur chez le Survivant avait de quoi déconcerté un peu le Serpentard, les soupirs de Harry l'incitaient en revanche à continuer son excursion le long du cou qui s'offrait à lui. Il continua donc de marquer la peau halée, embrassant et mordant à tour de rôle, en laissant une trace humide. La peau du Gryffondor avait un goût salé, le goût d'un homme nature. Il n'y avait pas l'odeur capiteuse d'un parfum hors de prix, ou la texture désagréable d'une crème de luxe pour le corps. Il n'y avait rien de ce qui aurait pu caractériser le genre d'homme avec qui il couchait d'habitude. Le Survivant avait juste le goût inimitable de la sensualité primaire, l'odeur virile, presque bestiale des hommes de caractères. Jamais dans ses souvenirs il n'avait été aussi excité par l'odeur d'une personne, ni par la saveur d'un corps. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir passer des heures dans la chaleur de cette épaule.

Mais d'un autre coté il ressentait l'envie, le besoin irrépressible d'aller explorer plus loin, d'en avoir plus. Il se laissa glisser un peu contre le corps d'Harry qu'il sentit frissonner à ce contact et se mit à onduler lascivement contre le brun, qui soupira plus fortement encore. Un coup de langue sur l'un des mamelons brun du Survivant et cette fois ci le soupir se mitigea, devenant presque un gémissement. Il recommença plus franchement, faisant le tour du bouton de chair avec sa langue, le mordant, le suçant. La respiration du Gryffondor s'accéléra, et il semblait se tendre sous le Serpentard. Sa main se posa sur les cheveux, exerçant une légère pression sur la tête de sa Némésis qui pour le moment ne l'était plus tant que ça. Ses yeux qu'il avait fermés presque inconsciemment se rouvrirent pour plonger dans ceux de Draco, qui remonta pour ravir ses lèvres pleines.

Il mit d'avantage de passion dans ce baiser, plus de fougue aussi. Il força la barrière d'émail que formaient les dents du Gryffondor et prit possession de sa bouche tout en attrapant l'arrière de son crâne, de façon à ne lui laisser aucune possibilité de recul. Avec sa langue il caressa celle d'Harry, l'incitant à se mêler à la sienne pour une danse finalement plus sexuelle que sensuelle. Il voulait une réaction, une vraie, pas de simples soupirs étouffés. Il avait envie que le brun l'attrape à son tour, il ressentait le besoin de laisser Harry prendre le dessus, quitte à être retourné contre le carrelage froid d'une salle de bain. Il voulait juste appartenir à un autre, comme pour casser cette appartenance corrompue dont il portait déjà la marque.

Seulement Harry ne répondait pas. Il l'embrassait certes, mais loin de l'empressement de Draco, il se contentait de caresser doucement sa langue. Et lorsqu'il sentit le Serpentard onduler contre lui et descendre sa main vers son sexe pour l'éveiller, il le repoussa doucement. Cela allait trop loin. Intérieurement il se maudit d'avoir laisser la situation dégénérer ainsi. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il savait que ce n'était pas une solution.

« Arrêtes. »

Le Serpentard fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et reprit sa bouche avec autorité, tout en continuant de promener sa main sur le sexe endormi du Gryffondor. Il fut repoussé une fois de plus. Et cette fois ci Draco riposta. Tout en continuant de remuer des hanches contre celles d'Harry, il lui susurra dans l'oreille.

« Je sais que tu en as envie.. »

Le Gryffondor du faire appel à tout son sang froid pour ne pas réagir à la voix suave que le Serpentard avait employée.

« Pas comme ça. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait répondre.

Draco accentua la pression de ses hanches sur le sexe d'Harry, et lui prit la main pour la poser sur son propre sexe, qui lui était déjà tendu par le désir. Guidant la main du brun le long de son membre, il tenta de l'embrasser de nouveau, mais au moment ou il entamait un baiser exigeant, il se vit renvoyé à l'autre bout de la baignoire par un Harry plutôt énervé.

« Je t'ai dit non ! Si tu cherches à te faire baiser comme une vulgaire pute, je peux te donner d'autres portes auxquelles frapper, mais ne compte pas sur moi. »

Le Serpentard devint livide, et sembla perdre toute sa contenance.

« Je… »

Devant lui Harry était sortit de l'eau et commençait à se sécher.

« Je ne te plais pas ? »

Harry se retourna surpris.

« Ce n'est pas ça. »

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Parce que je sais ce que tu ressens Draco, je connais cet état d'esprit. Il est hors de question que je profite de ta douleur. »

Draco se leva et sortit de la baignoire pour s'avancer de nouveau face à Harry. Il l'embrassa délicatement.

« Même si c'est ce que je veux ? »

Harry soupira.

« C'est ce que tu veux en ce moment. Trouver quelqu'un qui te fera ressentir autre chose, baiser pour oublier. Mais demain tu te réveilleras et ta douleur sera toujours là, sauf que tu seras encore plus amer et que tu te dégoûteras d'être tombé aussi bas. Tu n'as pas frappé à la bonne porte Draco, j'ai peut être une réputation d'homme facile, mais je ne suis pas un enfoiré.»

Draco ne put cacher son déconcertement face à une telle réplique. Maladroitement il entreprit de ramasser ses affaires par terre, sans prendre le temps de s'essuyer. Plongeant une dernière fois son regard dans celui d'Harry il se contenta de prononcer un misérable « Je n'aurais pas du venir », avant d'avancer vers la porte. Mais au moment de tourner la poignée il fit volte face.

« Tu sais, je m'étais juste dit que si tu pouvais me faire l'amour avec la même passion que tu me fais la guerre… Alors peut être…peut être j'aurais moins mal. C'est tout ce que je te demande Harry. »

Le Gryffondor s'avança vers lui.

« Et c'est ça ta vision de l'amour Draco ? A la va-vite dans une baignoire ? »

Draco baissa les yeux. En effet il commençait déjà à se sentir honteux de son comportement. Il s'en voulait d'avoir tout gâcher aussi vite. Il n'osa remonter le regard vers Harry que lorsqu'il sentit ce dernier lui enlever ses vêtements des mains.

« Je peux te donner plus que ça Draco. »

S'était comme dans une pensine, comme si il se regardait agir sans avoir le contrôle. Sa raison lui avait ordonnée de repousser Draco tant qu'il en était encore temps, et malgré tout il ne pouvait pas. Au contraire même il lui avait prit la main pour le conduire jusqu'à la chambre et il l'avait allongé sur son lit. C'était contre tous ses principes, ça allait réellement à l'encontre de son sens moral. Mais qu'importe, de toute façon il n'avait jamais cessé de dépasser ses limites avec le Serpentard. Ce n'était rien d'autres qu'une barrière de plus que Draco abolissait inconsciemment au fond de lui.

Allongé sur le lit, Draco n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement. Il était totalement nu et son corps ruisselait encore de l'eau du bain. La pièce était sombre, à peine éclairée par les traditionnels chandeliers magiques de Poudlard. Au pied du lit Harry se tenait droit et l'observait, en proie à un véritable débat intérieur dont Draco comprit l'issue dès que les yeux verts se mirent à briller dangereusement. Il ferma les siens et attendit, anxieux, que le Gryffondor le rejoigne.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit, comme si toute l'école retenait son souffle. Draco sentait son corps se tendre d'appréhension. L'attente lui parut presque interminable, puis enfin le lit s'affaissât à coté de lui et un sort de séchage lui fut jeté dans un murmure.

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant qu'il ne sente la main d'Harry survoler son corps. Il sentit les doigts fins sur ses paupières closes, le long de son nez. Puis ils caressèrent sa bouche, l'effleurant à peine, avant continuer de s'emparer de son menton pour le pousser à se retourner face à Harry. A ce moment là Draco ouvrit les yeux. Harry le regardait. Ses yeux semblaient plus sombres qu'à l'ordinaire, même si la lueur tremblante de la bougie sur la table de nuit les éclairait, découvrant de multiples reflets émeraude et argent et un contour d'iris noir comme la nuit. De longues mèches d'un brun si profond qu'il en était presque bleu lui retombait sur le visage. Il était beau, plus beau que ce que Draco avait pensé, mais il n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de le détailler puisque rapidement sa bouche fut happée par celle du Survivant, et qu'il ferma les yeux pour mieux savourer la vague de désir qui traversa son corps.

Harry embrassait bien. Non, Harry embrassait mieux que tous ceux ou celles qu'il avait connus avant lui. Ses baisers étaient un mélange de virilité et de sensualité, à la fois brutaux et doux. Un instant il embrassait tendrement Draco, puis la seconde d'après il lui mordillait la lèvre inférieur en lui envoyant des décharges de plaisir et de légère douleur.

Un habile mouvement de jambe le fit basculer sous le corps du Gryffondor. Harry le fixa rapidement, puis s'empara de ses poignets qu'il releva au dessus de sa tête à l'aide d'une de ses mais avant de se remettre à l'embrasser avec fougue. De son autre main il caressait délicatement la joue du Serpentard, avec une douceur qui contrastait face à la passion de son baiser. Brusquement il resserra sa prise sur les poignets du Serpentard, puis avec sa langue il redessina ses lèvres fines avant de s'immiscer entre elles pour une exploration plus intime. Il relâcha les poignets du blond qui entoura immédiatement ses bras autour de son torse pour l'approcher plus de lui et approfondir le baiser.

Draco aimait cette façon d'alterner la passion et l'affection. Il appréciait la façon dont Harry prenait son temps, tout en attisant son désir. Harry venait de mettre fin au baiser, et il s'était redressé sur ses bras pour contempler le visage offert du blond. Lorsque leur deux regards se rencontrèrent enfin, le Gryffondor, sans le quitter des yeux, passa une jambe de chaque coté de Draco et pressa ses hanches sur les siennes juste une fois, juste assez pour le faire gémir. Il eut un sourire tendre et déposa un baiser sur la paupière gauche du Serpentard, puis sur la droite. Il survola son nez avant d'embrasser rapidement ses lèvres.

Il franchit l'espace entre la bouche et l'oreille de Draco à l'aide d'une myriade de petit baiser le long de la mâchoire fine mais volontaire. Il joua des dents contre le lobe du Serpentard avant de rapidement descendre sur son cou. Il mordilla les veines apparentes, lécha le creux de la clavicule, envoyant des frissons de purs plaisirs chez le blond dont la respiration n'était plus qu'un mélange de soupirs saccadés et de gémissements retenus.

Harry continua son exploration. Il joua un instant avec les tétons qui se dressèrent et rougir sous ses assauts, puis il traça de sa langue une flèche humide jusqu'au nombril de Draco, qui couina lorsqu'il sentit le muscle du Gryffondor aller et venir dans ce creux de naissance. A ce bruit Harry remonta vers lui, juste le temps de l'embrasser et de lui demander dans un murmure si il en voulait plus. Comme si Draco aurait pu vouloir s'arrêter là…..Sentir le corps du Gryffondor glisser contre le sien pour remonter à son niveau avait achevé de le faire basculer dans un monde de sensations. Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et gémit de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit la main du Survivant caresser sa cuisse dans un mouvement ascendant qui la rapprochait du centre de son plaisir, avant de le survoler sadiquement.

Le baiser n'avait pas cessé, et c'est dans la bouche d'Harry que Draco manifesta fortement son plaisir lorsque qu'une main aventureuse flatta toute la longueur de son sexe avant de revenir jouer avec ses testicules. Inconsciemment il avança son bassin vers celui du Gryffondor qui répondit à son geste par une caresse plus prononcée que les précédentes.

Désireux de rendre la pareille, Draco fit lui aussi descendre une de ses mains vers l'intimité du Gryffondor et fut rassuré de constater qu'elle était bien plus motivée que dans la baignoire. Il entreprit alors d'imprimer au sexe du brun la même délicieuse torture que ce dernier lui faisait subir.

Rapidement Draco découvrit qu'il n'avait jamais rien connu d'aussi érotique que les lourds soupirs de plaisirs d'Harry au creux de son cou. Ils avaient entremêlés leurs jambes et leurs deux mains allaient et venaient sur la virilité de l'autre dans un rythme lascif, suivant la même cadence, accentuant simultanément la pression où la diminuant de concert. Ils avaient chacun enfouis le visage dans le cou de l'autre pour y étouffer soupirs et gémissements. Puis alors que la jouissance commençait à monter en eux, Draco sentit la main d'Harry repousser la sienne. Le Gryffondor l'embrassa passionnément avant de glisser le long du corps pâle et de disparaître sous les draps.

Draco se raidit d'anticipation. Il n'était pas novice et savait très bien ce que l'attitude d'Harry laissait sous entendre. Il attendit impatiemment de sentir de nouveau le Gryffondor, et cela ne tarda pas. Rapidement une bouche câline remonta l'intérieur de ses cuisses sans se presser. Les baisers se succédèrent jusqu'au sexe du Serpentard, tendu à l'extrême. Une langue coquine se mêla aux baisers, léchant le membre sur toute sa longueur avant de se glisser dans l'interstice du gland, envoyant une décharge de plaisir dans le blond qui ferma les yeux et s'agrippa fortement aux draps pour éviter de cramponner la tête de son amant.

La tension s'accumulait en lui au fur et à mesure que les caresses linguales d'Harry se faisaient plus précises. Lorsque Harry se mit à sucer le gland rougit, la respiration du Serpentard devint carrément sifflante. Il était tiraillé entre le plaisir violent qui l'envahissait et l'attente de plus, d'une bouche qui l'accueillerait entièrement, prochaine étape logique de la progression d'Harry. Mais cela ne vint pas. Au contraire il sentit le Gryffondor redescendre légèrement et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de protester, la langue d'Harry se posa sur la partie la plus intime de son anatomie.

Draco cria, de surprise et de plaisir. Malgré des conquêtes plus qu'entreprenantes, il n'avait jamais reçut de telles attentions auparavant. D'instinct il se crispa et Harry se mit à lui caresser le torse et les jambes d'une manière rassurante. Cela eu l'effet escompté puisqu'il se détendit progressivement, s'habituant à cette langue taquine et aux sensations nouvelles qu'elle lui procurait. Il ne fallut pas beaucoup de temps pour s'abandonner complètement et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'écoute des plaintes suraiguës que le Serpentard laissait échapper.

Il était parti. Il avait décroché de la réalité, la seule chose dont il avait encore conscience c'était la main d'Harry sur son sexe, sa langue qui immisçait en lui et son odeur sur les draps, sur lui, partout. Il était bruyant, apparemment, il entendait les sons de sa voix sans pouvoir les stopper. Il tremblait, il frémissait, se mordait la lèvre inférieure. Les draps étaient désormais totalement enroulés autour de ses doigts et il les serrait frénétiquement au point de s'en blanchir les phalanges. Il était tellement perdu dans cet abîme de plaisir qu'il ne sentit même pas le premier doigt qui entra en lui. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'Harry en introduisit un deuxième que la douleur le ramena sur terre.

Son gémissement ne laissa aucun doute quand à la nature de ses sensations. Il avait mal. Harry retira ses doigts et remonta vers lui pour l'embrasser doucement.

« Tu n'as jamais...»

« Si...mais dans ce sens là … y'a longtemps.»

« Oh…. Tu veux qu'on échange. »

« Non…ça va aller. »

Oui ça irait. Draco embrassa fougueusement Harry pour le pousser à continuer, et ce dernier ne se fit pas prier deux fois. Il enjamba le Serpentard et attrapa le tube de lubrifiant qu'il gardait dans un des tiroirs de sa table de nuit. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement, sur les paupières, sur le nez, puis sur la bouche avant de redescendre à nouveau.

Draco attendait anxieusement que le doigt lubrifié qui caressait son entrée s'immisce plus profondément en lui, mais toutes ses craintes s'envolèrent au moment où il sentit de nouveau la bouche d'Harry sur son sexe. Lorsque le premier doigt entra, le Gryffondor entreprit de lécher et de mordre légèrement le membre turgescent. Puis il remonta jusqu'au gland qu'il suça avec acharnement alors qu'un deuxième doigt venait rejoindre le premier en entamait un mouvement de cisaille.

Au moment ou Harry fit entrer un troisième doigt Draco cria, mais il n'était pas capable de dire si c'est la douleur qui était à l'origine de ce cri ou s'il avait été provoquée par la sensation de la bouche du Gryffondor qui venait de prendre son sexe en bouche et qui le suçait en l'enfonçant profondément dans sa gorge.

Harry le travailla au corps de cette merveilleuse façon pendant un long moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il sente les premiers signes annonciateurs de la jouissance. Puis il stoppa tout et se rallongea au coté du Serpentard. Calquant le comportement habituel de ses conquêtes, Draco se retourna sur le lit, s'allongea sur le ventre et attendit, tête enfouie dans les oreillers, que le Gryffondor se positionne. Le corps chaud et musclé se colla contre le sien et bientôt le Survivant entreprit de lui mordiller l'oreille avant de murmurer.

« Retourne toi. »

Draco frissonna. La voix était douce mais autoritaire et elle trahissait un grand désir contenu. Il obtempéra et s'allongea sur le dos, gêné. Mais Harry lui fit un sourire craquant et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez avant de prendre possession de sa bouche d'une manière bien plus explicite.

Doucement il ramena les jambes du Serpentard de chaque coté de lui, et instinctivement Draco les noua autour de la taille musclée. Il avait peur, un peu, mais il crevait d'envie de sentir le Gryffondor en lui et il le lui fit comprendre d'un coup de bassin.

Harry posa les bras de chaque cotés de son visage, et fixant le visage de Draco de façon à lire ses émotions, il le pénétra lentement. Le Serpentard se crispa, mais très vite des paroles douces l'incitèrent à se détendre et c'est ce qu'il fit. Harry ne bougea pas pour autant, laissant le temps au blond de se réhabituer à cette sensation si particulière. Il caressa doucement les jambes pâles en souriant. Draco avait fermé les yeux et il respirait profondément. Le Gryffondor attendit longtemps, puis il se remit à l'embrasser tendrement. Il bougea légèrement à l'intérieur du Serpentard et ce dernier gémit.

Ce qui surpris le plus Draco ce ne fut pas le fait que la douleur se soit dissipée. Non, il fut plus choqué par le sourire complice et coquin qu'Harry lui lança lorsqu'il l'entendit gémir. C'était un sourire lourd de sous entendu mais sincère. Draco y répondit par un sourire anxieux et le Gryffondor amorça un deuxième mouvement plus franc. Le Serpentard laissa échapper une nouvelle plainte mais d'un regard il intima au Gryffondor de continuer. Et ce dernier obéit.

Ca faisait mal, mais c'était comme un mal nécessaire, une douleur masochiste. Il avait eu mal quand on l'avait obligé à appartenir à l'Autre, alors il devait avoir mal pour revenir du bon coté. Oui, la douleur c'était le prix à payer pour qu'Harry le fasse sien et lave ainsi l'affront de la marque noire sur son bras. Il incita le brun à aller plus vite, à le prendre plus fort, s'accrochant à lui le plus fermement possible. Il avait besoin de lui appartenir et il le lui murmura en boucle à l'oreille.

Harry suivait son rythme et accélérait ses mouvements tout en prenant soin de minimiser la douleur qu'il savait infliger à son partenaire. Il fit descendre une de ses mains vers le sexe tendu du Serpentard mais alors qu'il allait s'en emparer Draco l'en empêcha.

« Dit moi que tu me pardonnes. »

Le Gryffondor lui lança un regard interrogateur auquel Draco répondit par un simple coup d'œil en direction de la marque.

« Je n'avais pas le choix…. »

Harry cessa de bouger un instant et ses yeux se voilèrent, signe d'une réflexion intense. Puis sans prévenir il repris ses coups de reins avec encore plus de fougue et de passion que précédemment. Il s'empara de la verge de Draco et le masturba avec véhémence tout en s'enfonçant toujours plus profondément en lui. Le Serpentard aurait bien voulu soutenir le regard dur et sombre du Gryffondor mais au moment où ce dernier commença à le masturber il ne put que fermer les yeux. La douleur était encore là mais le plaisir prenait le dessus. Il sentit la bouche d'Harry venir trouver la sienne pour un baiser passionné, étouffant ses gémissements qui s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure que la jouissance montait en lui. Il avait finit par lâcher Harry et s'accrochait désormais aux montants du lit alors que le Gryffondor avait pris ses jambes pour les poser sur ses épaules et le prendre plus profondément encore sans cesser de l'embrasser. Il avait passé ses bras sous le dos de Draco et il le tenait fermement.

Draco sentit monter la jouissance avec une puissance qu'il ne connaissait pas jusque là. D'habitude silencieux il était persuadé que s'il ne mourrait pas si vite dans la bouche d'Harry, ses gémissements se seraient transformés en cris. Les mouvements du Gryffondor devenaient plus désordonnés, son souffle erratique et Draco pouvait sentir son propre corps se tendre de plus en plus jusqu'au moment où il lâcha le lit pour s'accrocher au Survivant qui cessa ses baisers afin d'entendre le long gémissement qui accompagna l'éjaculation du Serpentard et la sienne.

« Je te pardonne. »

Il avait murmuré cela de façon presque inaudible entre deux soupirs, en s'allongeant sur le corps éreinté du Serpentard. Puis il s'était redressé et avait quitté le lit pour se diriger vers la salle de bain sans un regard pour son amant.

Resté seul dans le lit Draco ne savait pas quelle conduite tenir. Il commença par faire disparaître d'un sort les traces de son orgasme. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, plus encore même. Mais maintenant il allait devoir reprendre ses affaires et les rejoindre tous, affronter les regards d'admirations, ceux emplis de haine. Il le supporterait.

Ce n'était pas ça qui le terrorisait. Ce n'était pas ça qu'il fuyait. Il ne voulait pas y retourner, il n'était pas prêt à affronter la chambre froide, le lit vide à coté du sien et ses affaires abandonnées partout. Ce matin encore ils s'engueulaient gentiment à cause du désordre…..

Il sentit les larmes poindre à nouveau mais il les refoula en fermant les yeux le plus fort possible. Il sentit le lit s'affaisser à coté de lui. Quand il les rouvrit Harry était assis au pied du lit et le regardait.

« Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ? »

Draco fit signe que non. Les mots ne voulaient pas franchir ses lèvres. Il n'arrivait même pas à les formuler intérieurement.

« Que vas-tu faire maintenant. »

Les émeraudes fixèrent la marque un instant avant de revenir au niveau du visage de Draco qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir ses larmes. Il répondit d'une voix cassée.

« Je ne sais pas.… »

Harry lui effleura la joue dans une caresse tendre et aérienne.

« Tu peux rester, si tu en as envie. »

Draco se redressa. Le Survivant affichait un air sérieux et énigmatique à la fois.

« Rester où ? »

« Ici, où avec moi…. »

Draco baissa les yeux. Il était conscient des insinuations du Gryffondor mais ne savait vraiment pas quoi lui répondre. Harry reprit la parole.

« Reste ici cette nuit, avec moi. Et si tu te sens bien alors tu pourras rester plus longtemps, je te présenterais mes amis. »

Le Survivant se leva et alla s'allonger de l'autre coté du lit avant de plonger la chambre dans l'obscurité.

Draco hésita un instant, puis il se rapprocha du Survivant qui lui ouvrit les bras. Draco s'y blottit, et ferma les yeux quand Harry lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Il n'était pas si mal ici. Il était même bien, si bien qu'il pourrait peut être choisir d'y rester. Harry lui avait fait oublier sa douleur un moment, puis il lui avait proposé de se venger d'elle. « Je te présenterais mes amis »…..

Il eut un sourire un peu amer. C'est ce que leurs pères leur avaient dit à lui et Blaise hier soir.

« Mon fils, demain est un grand jour. Je vais te présenter mes amis..»

Un cercle de capes noires aux masques blancs, un Serpent humain aux yeux grenat.

Mangemorts…..Ce n'était pas ce qu'ils avaient prévu. Ils n'étaient encore que des ados, des septièmes années dont le seul plan d'avenir était de réussir leurs aspics.

Pourtant il avait accepté, résigné, le chemin que lui avait tracé son père. Alors que Blaise….

Il eut un haut de cœur à l'image de son meilleur ami, son frère de cœur. Lui il ne s'était pas résigné. Et au lieu d'embrasser la robe du Lord il avait craché dessus.

« Un Zabini n'est l'esclave de personne. »

La colère du Lord s'était répercutée dans toute la pièce.

« Tu vas laver ma robe immédiatement jeune inconscient. »

« Allez vous faire foutre. »

Draco avait essayé de le protéger quand ils l'avaient tous encerclés pour lui faire payer l'affront, mais la poigne ferme de son père sur son épaule l'avait privé de tout mouvement. Alors il l'avait regardé mourir. Il l'avait vu tenir tête au Lord malgré les Sectumsempra et les Doloris, malgré le sang qui avait éclaboussé les personnes environnantes. Jamais les yeux ambre de Blaise n'avaient vacillés. Et quand, lassé du spectacle, le Lord s'était enfin retiré avec son fan-club, Draco s'était précipité vers lui pour ne pas le laisser mourir seul. Le dégoût de lui-même l'avait envahit et il s'était maudit pour sa lâcheté. Il avait soutenu son ami jusqu'à ce que son dernier souffle soit rendu, puis Lucius était revenu le chercher.

« Le Lord n'a aucune pitié pour les traîtres à leur sang Draco. Tu as pris la bonne décision. »

« Vous m'avez obligé…. »

Son père avait alors regardé le corps de Blaise gisant dans une mare de sang et Draco put presque déceler de la tristesse dans son expression.

« Je n'avais pas le choix….. »

Draco ne se souvenait plus trop de comment il s'était retrouvé à Poudlard. Pendant des heures il avait erré dans le parc avant de s'arrêter finalement devant la porte de son pire ennemi.

Pourquoi lui ? Parce qu'il avait la réputation d'apporter un oubli charnel aux hommes qui le demandaient ? Parce qu'il détestait Draco au moins autant que Draco se détestait lui-même ? Parce qu'il connaissait cette douleur où tout simplement parce que c'était la seule personne capable de lui apporter ce qu'il cherchait ?

Un moyen de racheter sa marque et sa trahison. La vengeance pour Blaise, et la mort pour les autres.

Une appartenance…Plus forte encore que celle du Lord…

Il se blottit un peu plus dans les bras du Survivant.

Voldemort avait prit les proches d'Harry, et il tenait ceux qu'il restait à Draco dans sa main….

« Je crois que je vais rester….un peu. »

Le Survivant resserra sa prise et lui l'embrassa sur le front.

Il allait rester un peu…..Pour Blaise……

Fin.

* * *

Voilà...c'est mon premier Lemon..et je le déteste lol.. 

Mais SamaelTwigg m'a dit que si je recevais des cailloux, j'aurais le droit de lui lancer..Alors j'ai posté quand même...

Désolé pour les fautes ( je me suis relue 15 fois...mais je suis vraiment un flan en orthographe.)


End file.
